Generally, both sides of the rear seat cushion of the automobile contacts with the wheel housing in which a tire is positioned and the rear seat cushion cannot adjust the angle thereof. Then the wheel housing protrudes into the inner space from the side body of the automobile. Therefore, when the rear seat is fully occupied, the side passenger does not feel well since the wheel housing contacts the waist of the passenger.
Furthermore, the passenger who may be an elderly person or a small child can get injured by the wheel housing protruding into the inner space from the side body of the automobile when the automobile collides with other automobile etc.